The present invention relates to a connecting structure between an electrical connector and a mating connecting member. More specifically, the present invention relates to a connecting structure for electrically connecting an electrical connector to be mounted on an electrical circuit board and a mating connecting member to be connected to the electrical connector in a direction perpendicular to a mounting surface of the electrical circuit board.
Patent Reference has disclosed a conventional connecting structure of a connector. In the conventional connecting structure disclosed in Patent Reference, the connector includes a housing formed of a fixed housing to be fixed to an electrical circuit board and a movable housing configured to be movable relative to the fixed housing. The connector further includes terminals held with the housing, so that the terminals bridge between the fixed housing and the movable housing.
Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2014-099361
In the conventional connecting structure disclosed in Patent Reference, the connector includes the fixed housing to be mounted on a surface of the electrical circuit board, and the fixed housing is formed in a rectangular frame shape so that a central portion of the rectangular frame shape is opened as an inside structure thereof to penetrate in a vertical direction. The movable housing is situated in the central portion of the fixed housing, so that a space is created around the movable housing between the movable housing and the fixed housing. The movable housing includes a hollow portion opened upwardly, so that a mating side connector is fitted into the hollow portion as a mating connecting member from above.
Further, in the conventional connecting structure disclosed in Patent Reference, the terminal includes on one end portion thereof an elastic piece situated in the hollow portion of the movable housing. The elastic piece includes a contact portion for contacting with a mating side terminal of the mating side connector. Further, the terminal includes on the other end portion thereof a board connecting portion to be connected to the electrical circuit board. The board connecting portion is arranged to extend outside the fixed housing. When the mating side connector is fitted into the movable housing, the contact portion contacts with the mating side terminal of the mating side connector.
As described above, in the conventional connecting structure disclosed in Patent Reference, the terminal includes the elastic piece on one end portion thereof. The elastic piece is arranged to extend to a bottom portion of the movable housing. A lower end portion of the elastic piece is bent to form an arm portion extending outside the movable housing. A fixed piece portion is disposed at a middle portion of the arm portion, so that the fixed piece is fixed into a hole portion of the movable housing.
As described above, in the conventional connecting structure disclosed in Patent Reference, the terminal includes the board connecting portion on the other end portion thereof. The board connecting portion is connected to the arm portion situated at the bottom portion of the fixed housing. A fixed piece portion is disposed at the middle portion of the arm portion, so that the fixed piece is fixed into a hole portion of the fixed housing.
In the conventional connecting structure disclosed in Patent Reference, the terminal further includes a movable portion between the arm portion on the side of the movable housing and the arm portion on the side of the fixed housing. The movable portion is formed in an open loop shape standing from the bottom portion, so that the movable portion is capable of elastically deforming. The movable portion has base portions connected to the arm portion on the side of the movable housing and the arm portion on the side of the fixed housing.
In the conventional connecting structure disclosed in Patent Reference, the movable portion is formed in an open loop shape, and has the base portions arranged close to each other. Accordingly, the movable portion has an entire shape close to a circular shape, so that the movable portion is capable of elastically deforming to a large extent. Further, the movable portion is disposed in a space between the fixed housing and the movable housing. Accordingly, when the movable portion deforms elastically, the movable housing is capable of moving in any direction of an orthogonal coordinate axis in the space, thereby making so-called floating possible.
In the conventional connecting structure disclosed in Patent Reference, when the mating side connector is connected to the connector at a position shifted from a normal position or in a posture shifted from a normal posture, the movable portion of the terminal of the connector elastically deformed. Accordingly, the movable housing moves to follow the mating side connector, and it is possible to maintain the terminal in the contact state with the mating side terminal.
Further, in the conventional connecting structure disclosed in Patent Reference, when the mating side connector is connected to the connector in use, the connector may receive an external vibration. Even when the connector receives an external vibration, the movable portion of the terminal of the connector is elastically deformed, so that the movable housing moves to follow the mating side connector. However, when the connector receives an external vibration, the terminal may also be shifted (vibrated) relative to the mating side terminal accompanied with friction due to a spring force exerted from the movable portion that is elastically deformed. If the terminal is shifted (vibrated) relative to the mating side terminal, the vibration may cause a negative effect on the terminal or the mating terminal such as wear or damage. It should be noted that Patent Reference does not address the issue.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a connecting structure capable of solving the problems of the conventional connecting structure. In the connecting structure of the present invention between a connector to be mounted on an electrical circuit board and a mating connecting member, it is possible to prevent friction and relative movement between a terminal and a mating side terminal even when the connector receive an external force.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.